Perform computerized literature searches of pertinent journals and abstracting services in and related to the natural products area. The main searches to be performed and the types of data required are: chemical structures of new natural products; analogs of natural products of interest to the NCI; current reports of biological activity of natural products; biological sources of natural products and their analogs; and retrospective searches on active extracts or organisms of interest. Timing and information required in literature surveillance reports: chemical structures of new natural products; analogs of natural products of interest to the NCI; current reports of biological activity of natural products; biological sources of natural products and their analogs; and retrospective searches on active extracts, broths, or organisms.